1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to adapting audio/video (A/V) media devices to a network configuration, and more specifically, to a network media adapter including peripheral interfaces for connection to connectors of multiple A/V sources and A/V sinks and including processing that ensures media data integrity.
2. Related Art
In order to generate significant market pull in professional and consumer spaces of networked A/V media devices (such as BluRay or DVD players, cameras, etc.), an entire ecosystem of bridges, switches, routers, sources, and sinks need to be created that can properly communicate over a network with media data integrity. While streaming products will begin to emerge as standards or protocols solidify and application specific standard product (ASSP) manufacturers produce cost-effective solutions, there are millions of existing sources and sinks that cannot perform streaming across networks such as Ethernet Audio/Video Bridging (AVB), Transport Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), MoCCA and the like without the use of a media on/off ramp.